Mr Bumpy
by neo-Morheus21625
Summary: a story about a demon being pulled apart by love and his demonic ways. Interesting story.


Mr. Bumpy's Tale

It all started in the year 1512. A woman by the name of Eve was pregnant with a child. This was no ordinary child and she could feel it in her heart and soul. This child was a special child whose future no one would ever know. This child was prophesized to be a demon that would kill many. She didn't want to kill the child when it was still in her womb cause if she did she would die also. For this baby slowly sucked the life out of its own mother that it grew stronger and stronger in the womb. The woman cried out for the pain as the child's head and claws popped out tearing her apart inside. Finally after a long painful time, the child was born. It had a long pointy nose and long sharp claws on his deformed hands. This creature had a full set of sharp teeth that could tear through any hide of a human or animal. She wasn't surprised at the hideous sight of her son but she loved this child with all her heart. For it was her own flesh and blood. One cold stormy night, the child discovered a new power building up inside of him. He would use it in the future to feed innocent people's souls to get his energy from them. He tried out his new powers on Eve while she was sleeping in her room one night. He killed her in an instant like stepping on a helpless roach walking across the floor. This child felt her soul within him and enjoyed the feeling that was surging through his deformed body. He craved for more souls to satisfy his needs. This child had no name because his mother never told him his name. The people of the village said he was covered in hideous boils and bumps on his body. So they gave him the name Mr. Bumpy. Mr. Bumpy's loved to go "bump in the night" and pop into everyone's dreams. He scared little children with his terrible sight. He made theirs hearts skip a beat and they would be to overwhelm with fear to go back to sleep. He laughed at their pain and caused more to satisfy himself. He would watch them die slowly and painfully as he drains their life essence away from them . He would add on to the pain causing a death so painful and agonizing that u would have no chance to fight your way out of it. He was too powerful to stop his rein of terror amongst the town's people. After he is done with his victims he leaves the lifeless body in the rain. Driving loved ones of the victims insane to find their slain bodies lying dead on the ground. He sometimes would just drive a person out of their mind and they would kill themselves because of the pain that would grow inside. He sucked the souls, life, and minds out of his victims so he could recharge his demonic powers. He loved to feel this power surge through his veins just as he felt when he sucked his mother dry of her life. He became more powerful every time he would go into the dark to feast on the pain and life of others. He couldn't be stopped. Then he started to wear the skin of his victim's bodies. He wore them proudly like a medal. Mr. Bumpy would lurk outside in the shadows searching for more power and laughing at people pain and sorrow that he would cause in their dreams. One night on his long journey to find new victims to kill, he found a beautiful girl by the name of Isabella. A strange feeling was occurring in the heart of Mr. Bumpy. For his heart was not completely dominated by the evil within him. But since he was a half demon, he still had some good in him some where. He didn't want to harm this girl in any way at all because of her beauty. Every night he would visit this girl to watch at her beautiful body and protect her from harm. He promised to himself to never interfere with her dreams. He didn't want to cause pain among this girl. He knew that the girl would never like or even love him because of his looks. Isabella was a beautiful girl living in a horrible life. Her parents were very strict and would lock her in her room for many days giving her only the things to survive with. They did this to prevent her from falling in love. When Mr. Bumpy saw the pain in her face and the tears that ran down her cheeks, he was filled with rage. He heard Isabella pray that night. She asked God to give her mother most painful death and make her father die of severe depression. The evil demon heard her prayer so that night, he went into her parent's room, summoned his dark powers and went into Isabella's mother's dream. She was dreaming of a nice vacation with her husband out on a beach in the Caribbean. Mr. Bumpy wanted her to suffer the most painful death that his mind could think of. That romantic time on the beach had suddenly turned into a deadly nightmare. The waves grew high and the sky turned black. Her husband had turned into a horrible beast. He drew a long knife from his back pocket. She started to run but he was much faster than she was. Suddenly, she tripped and her husband held her down. He started to cut deep flesh wounds into her body. Outside the dream, her husband heard his wife screaming next to him. He woke up and desperately tried to help her but there was nothing he could do. He noticed that deep wound started to appear on her body. The sheets of the bed were covered in blood. She couldn't escape out of this nightmare. He ran downstairs and out through the door screaming for help but no one appeared. It seemed like the whole town was dead. His voiced echoed in the wind as he screamed for the help that would never appear. Did Mr. Bumpy kill everyone in the town or was everyone trying to escape the wrath of his demonic powers? He ran back to his wife's side but it was too late her heart stopped beating. He stayed crying by her lifeless body all night and into the morning. He couldn't eat or sleep for days. He was very depressed until he couldn't take the pain anymore. He went down in the kitchen and got the sharpest knife he could find and he slit both his wrists. Isabella finally got her wish. She didn't realize that her parents were dead until some time after. Mr. Bumpy kept on visiting her each and every night bringing her food and cloths. She thought her parents kept sneaking in her room and bringing her this stuff. One night while it was raining she pretended that she was asleep. When she heard someone footsteps walking towards her bed she sprang up to see her parents. Her screams echoed through empty night sky as she viewed the horrifying creature looking back at her. She didn't know what the creature was and what is was doing in her room. Mr. Bumpy placed his cold deformed hand pone her mouth to calm her down so he could explain what had happen. With is low grungy voice he said " I have been watching you for the last few nights. I had seen the pain that your parents have caused you. I am the one that has answered your prayers. I am the one that killed your mother and drove your father insane so he could commit suicide." Isabella was surprised to hear that this demon child would do something like that just for her. She wasn't angry or sad. But wouldn't mourn the deaths of her mother and father. She was still frightened by the demon child who killed her parents. After time, Mr. Bumpy became like her best friend. He visited each night and left as soon as the sun rose over the horizon. He forgot about his hunting journeys. He was so deeply in love with Isabella. Mr. Bumpy pondered about what was happening to him. Was he finally turning good? He was so scared that he didn't want to find out the answer. He needed time to think this through. He visited her one last time when the moon was full and the coyotes howled. He told her the reasons why he was leaving her. He destroyed the door with his powerful claws and said " Isabella you are now free." Isabella went to hug Mr. Bumpy and she whispered in his ear "I would never forget you my love". Mr. Bumpy backed away quickly when he heard those words. He didn't know what was going on inside him. He leaped out the window and she watched him vanish in the darkness of the night. She started to walk towards the door when she heard is voice in the wind and it said " we shall meet again my love."


End file.
